minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
"The Hunt" is the ninth episode of the first season of The Haunted. It aired on YouTube, more specifically RejectedShotgun's YT Page on February 3, 2015. Overview Finally out of the catacombs, Grayson, Drake, and Mia travel back to Grayson's house to match up their new map with his. While their goal is to find the Magic Library, they encounter some difficulties along their path. Synopsis The episode starts with Drake taking a bath inside the underground room of lost artifacts. However, he realizes it's all a dream, once he see Grayson and Mia behind him, talking in a British Accent. After waking up confused over the British dream, Grayson mentions that the door in the room was surprisingly open, as he saw before, it was locked. After finally escaping the catacombs of Armada, they wander around the badlands as they try to find Grayson's House. However, shortly in the middle of their journey, the team gets side tracked when they discover a camp that belonging to the Empire with two mercenaries in it. The friends wait for them to leave and then starts to explore their camp. After their search, they return to their mission to Grayson's home, that was not far from the camp. Once their mission was complete, the friends entered Grayson's, but immediatly realized the Empire army was waiting outside of the door. Grayson opens his secret door and tells Mia and Drake to hide as he starts to burn down the building. Drake refuses at first, but later on agrees. Before the building burns completely, they collect everything valuable including the Dragon Egg and escape safely outside, through a secret exit. They got everything they needed and took a route to an abandoned building. However, the peace doesn't last when the mercenaries appear outside close to their hide-out. Grayson leaves the building, with Drake and Mia following from behind, only to see the two mercenaries fighting each other. Grayson then claims to see some armored zombies and the three head down to kill them. Once they think the battle is over, Armenbrine appears out of nowhere and start to attack them.The three try to help, but the battle is inevitable. Armenbrine is seen continuously attacking the group using fire charge attacks and a Diamond Sword, while the trio manages to hold Armenbrine along with the mobs off, only for the mercenaries to start attacking them again. After the small brawl, the trio ended up very wounded and declared that they will save Armen. The episode ends with them trying to find their shelter. Characters Major Protagonists * Drake * Grayson * Mia Minor Protagonists *N/A Major Antagonists * Armenbrine *Empire Militia (Swords for Hire and Mercenaries) * Herobrine's Army (Zombies and Skeletons) Minor Antagonists # Plants Credits * Actors: ** RejectedShotgun ** Gamecrown96 ** Bunsfactory * Editor: ** RejectedShotgun * Set Designer: ** Gamecrown96 ** LegitxxGlitch * Make-Up Artist: ** RainMaker442 Appearances Gallery More Episode Information Series continuity * An episode opening with Drake having a hallucination. Trivia *'Viewership:' TBA Goofs (N/A) Category:The Haunted Category:Episodes